marvel_alternate_beggingingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers)
History Early Years Carol Danvers, born on March 16th, 1965, in Ann Arbor, Michigan. She was born to Marie Danvers and Joe Danvers Sr.. Her parents were always confident Carol would grow up to be a fine young woman, in which she did as well. Though, six years after Carol was born, her parents had gotten into a car accident, dying in the hospital days after. This was hard for her, she was old enough to love her parents dearly, and now that they were gone, she would have to live with her grandmother. Her grandmother fit as a good substitute for both her parents. She cared just as much as they did as well. Soon enough, she would grow old enough to get into a elementary school, and thats where things had gone even more down hill. It had felt like every other day she had gotten into fights, both physical and verbal. She was tough, and the people she fought were mostly older boys who pestered her about her parents. To pass the time, and try to cheer Carol up, her grandmother, who also went by the name Carol, would take Carol down to go-kart racing rings to race against other kids and adolescents. Carol would love this competition and would often bet things with friends she made in this hobby of hers. Over time, she had gotten over her parents death. During this time, her grandmother would be working on planes and jets to achieve a higher level of travel. Air Force Years Later in her life, Carol would find out many things about her grandmother. She had used to be a pilot, She still builds planes and jets, and her grandmother had pushed her to do so as well. Carol trained herself for the U.S. Air Force as of 1985, of course, there were multiple down hill moments, and multiple people kicked her down, but this was up to her, her future, no one else's. When the exams had come around the corner, she was ready. She would go through the many challenges, but in the end she would make it. Her mentor, and her grandmother, would be along side her, working on her planes and jets, still trying to achieve the space higher travel she needed. In 19 Carol was requested to do a test flight on one of her grandmothers test jets, They both had entered, and they took off. They had gone across the country in a mere two seconds, but crashed near the end. Somehow, both of them had survived the crash. Carol had gone to check on her grandmother, when the power supply for the jet had exploded, giving Carol her powers which will be stated at the end. After this, Carol's memory is now gone due to the explosion, but a man of the Kree from planet Hala that goes by the name of Yon-Rogg takes her in while she is unconscious and head back to Hala, the Kree homeplanet. Life as a Kree She had spent little over a year, training with Yon-Rogg, with little interest in her past. Though, she would ''constantly ask about how he found her, or how she got her powers. The Kree are a race of many, that hold the forces down on the planer of Hala. They claimed the worst of the worst were a shape-shifting race called the Skrulls. The Skrulls were a race of horrible monsters that destroyed civilizations and tried to take them as their own. Carol, and her squad, were sent out on a mission to defeat the Skrulls in orbit of a planet called G-834, or, as the natives called it, Earth. She was sent hurling down towards the planet after an altercation with a Skrull. Nick Fury (1990) Soon after she landed, she was met with Nick Fury. She had seemed all but normal to Nick, but he didn't believe a thing she said about Skrulls until she pulled him aside and gave him an example of her power. They began to work with each other to prevent the Skrulls which had also landed on Earth, from also taking over this civilization. During their interaction they had come into contact with what will soon be known as the Tesseract, or the Space Stone. Once the mission ended, she gave Fury a pager incase she was ever needed. Nick Fury was inspired to work on an organization he would call The Avengers Initiative because of his new awareness to Super-Powered threats and Heroes, like Carol Danvers, who he now called Ms. Marvel... Protector of The Universe After the interaction with Nick Fury, she decided to take up the heavy mantle as Ms. Marvel. She was tired of her green uniform, so she had made a DIY (Do It Yourself) uniform. She decided to leave the Kree, and take back her culture. She would protect the universe without coming into contact with Earth for years. That was until she needed to find Fury for what ever reason in the year 2010. Instead, she was met by Peter Parker as Spider-Man, and David Haller, also known as the Legion. She soon after left, but she may come back yet again. Abilities & Powers '**Enhanced Physical Abilities**''' * Superhuman Strength: Carol is superhumanly strong, though her specific level of strength has varied over the years. However, since she is able to absorb and manipulate various types of energy, she can use this redirected energy to temporarily increase her physical strength. Currently, her strength level at its resting rate allows her to support well over 50 tons. * Superhuman Stamina: Carol's musculature produces considerably fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human.She could physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 12 hours before fatigue began to impair her, however, she is capable of channeling absorbed energy to further increase her stamina to higher levels. * Superhuman Durability: 'The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. She is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and mediocre energy blasts without sustaining any injury. While channeling the energy she has absorbed, her body's resilience is extended to an even greater degree. * '''Superhuman Agility: '''Carol's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels significantly beyond the natural limits of the human body, though, she can enhance this even more by her energy absorption * '''Superhuman Reflexes: ' Carol's reflexes are simply twice that of a normal human with the potential to be almost instantaneous through energy absorption. * '''Superhuman Healing Factor: Carol can heal from wounds four times faster than normal humans can. Like her accelerated healing factor, Carol is also able to rapidly heal others by focusing different forms of energy into their body, thereby greatly boosting their healing processes. * Decelerated Aging/Conventional Immortality: '''Due to her powers, Carol essentially has double the normal life span of a regular human.To put it simply, for Carol, two years is equal to one year. She could possibly live up to one hundred forty years old if she lives a perfect life.. So Carol could be forty years old, but only look twenty. '''Flight: Carol is capable of propelling herself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. Although her top speed is unknown, she flew at a fourth of the speed of sound and began to grow tired. Though, unassisted space travel is not possible for her. Energy Manipulation: Ms. Marvel can control, absorb, and manipulate various types of energy to be discharged however she sees fit. Over the years, Carol has become an expert at modulating the various aspects of repurposed energy at her disposal, even learning some new tricks from her alt. counterparts during her life as a superheroine.105 * Energy Absorption: Her body is capable of absorbing various types of energy for the purpose of temporarily enhancing her own physical attributes. She can augment her strength and energy projection up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon. If empowered by enough energy though, she can overclock and die. The amount of energy that will overclock her is not yet known * Photonic Blasts: Carol can fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellar light energy from her hands and fingertips. Ms. Marvel can potentially discharge her energy from the eyes as well.